Akolita Kryształów
Opis Ogólny Akolici poświęcili się w całości niezwykłym właściwością magicznym niektórych kryształów, dogłębnie badając ich moc i zastosowanie. Nie mają sobie równych w ich wykorzystaniu, dzięki czemu posiedli wiele przydatnych mocy. Akolici często prowadzą awanturniczy tryb życia, gdyż jedynie niektóre miejsca oferują im możliwość uzupełnienia zapasów swojej mocy. Pochodzenie Akolitów można spotkać aktualnie we wszystkich częściach znanego świata. Najczęściej zajmują stanowiska doradców, czy też zajmują się podróżnictwem, odkrywając nowe ziemie i ruiny dla możnowładców. Rola Akolici na początku swej drogi, oraz następnie na 2, 5, 8, 10, 12, 15, 17, 20 lvl postaci mają prawo dy wybrania jednej z poszczególnych nauk, które dzielą się w podstawowy sposób na Ofensywne i Defensywne. Ofensywna: * Gorejący rubin - (Wymagany lvl : 1) gdy rzucasz zaklęcia przy pomocy rubinowego kryształu, wszystkie twoje zaklęcia polegające na ogniu ulegają umocnieniu. Bonus + 2 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Płonący rubin - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Gorejący rubin) tak samo jak Gorejący Rubin. Bonus +3 do Poziomów Czarującego. * Ognisty Rubin - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Płonący rubin ) tak samo jak Gorejący rubin. Bonus +5 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Kryształowa szadź - (Wymagany lvl : 1) rozdzierasz lapisowy kryształ zadając rany zależne od twojego poziomu czarującego. Obrażenia na obszarze o średnicy 3 metrów 1k6/lvl czarującego (max. 5k6) + 1k4/lvl zniszczonego kryształu (max. lvl 2) , zasięg krótki. Refleks połowa. * Kryształowa zamieć -(Wymagany lvl : 5 + Kryształowa szadź) jak Kryształowa szadź. Obrażenia na obszarze o średnicy 6 metrów 1k6/lvl czarującego (max 10k6) + 1k4/lvl zniszczonego kryształu (max. lvl 8) , zasięg średni. Refleks połowa. * Kryształowe tornado - (Wymagany lvl 15 + Kryształowa zamieć) zniszczony kryształ tworzy tornado wirującej mocy, trwające 1k4 + 1/2 poziomu czarującego rund, zadające co rundę 1k4 + 1k10/ lvl zniszczonego kryształu (Max. lvl 10). Refleks połowa. * Niknący promień - (Wymagany lvl : 1) bonus do ataku dystansowego z Krystalicznego Repulsora bazuje na Charyzmie. * Promienista osobliwość - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Niknący promień) strzały z Krystalicznego Repulsora wybuchają przy udany, trafieniu krytycznym, zadając dodatkowe 1k4/ lvl użytego kryształu. * Strumień esencji - (Wymagany lvl : 10 + Niknący promień) strzał z Krystalicznego Repulsora jest od teraz atakiem dotykowym dystansowym. * Rozdwojenie mocy - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Strumień esencji) wystrzelony promień zawsze ulega rozdwojeniu i może dosięgnąć dwukrotnie tego samego celu bądź obrać kolejny, oddalony na maksymalnie 6 metrów) * Blask śmierci - (Wymagany lvl : 1) niszcząc czarny diament uwalniasz falę negatywnej energii, wywołującą strach u wszystkich stworzeń objętych działaniem zaklęcia (ST rzutu obronnego na wolę wyliczać się zgodnie z najwyższym poziomem czaru jaki możesz rzucić (max lvl 3) Dodatkowo wszystkie stworzenia, którym nie uda się rzut obronny na Refleks otrzymują 1k10 + 1/ lvl czarującego i niszczonego kryształu (max lvl kryształu 3), obszar 6 metrów stożek. * Pocałunek śmierci - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Blask śmierci ) tak samo jak blask śmierci, jednak na pojedynczy cel. Dodatkowo nieudany rzut obronny na wolę nakłada 1 poziom negatywny i zapewnia rzucającemu tymczasową premię + 1 do poziomu rzucającego na 24h lub nie powoduje zniszczenia kryształu. (ST rzutu obronnego na wolę wyliczać się zgodnie z najwyższym poziomem czaru jaki możesz rzucić (max lvl 8) (max lvl kryształu 8). * Oblicze śmierci - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Pocałunek śmierci ) uśmierca cel jeśli nie powiedzie mu się rzut obronny na wolę, dodatkowo otrzymujesz +1 poziom czarującego/ lvl utracone przez zmarłą postać, lub zachowujesz czarny diament. (Aby użyć potrzeba 9 lvl lub 10 lvl czarnego diamentu) (ST rzutu obronnego na wolę wyliczać się zgodnie z najwyższym poziomem czaru jaki możesz rzucić (max lvl 9) (max lvl kryształu 10). * Deklaracja potęgi ( Wymagany lvl 15) - ofensywne nauki nigdy nie niszczą kryształu, jeśli uda Ci się rzut obronny na wolę ( 20 + lvl niszczonego kryształu). * Wielka dekonstrukcja - (Wymagany lvl 10 + Płonący rubin) wytapiasz dziurę w kamiennej bądź żelaznej, niemagicznej ścianie na głębokość od 3 do 12 metrów i szerokość od 1.5 - 6 metrów, niszcząc przy tym rubinowy kryształ o 1 lvl/ 3 metry głębokości + 1lvl/ 1.5 metra szerokości. * Ignorancja słabych - (Wymagany lvl 8 + Pocałunek śmierci + Kryształowa szadź) jeżeli twój przeciwnik ma mniejszy poziom niż twoja postać, nie ma prawa do rzutu obronnego w celu uniknięcia zadawanych przez twoje nauki obrażeń. * Świadomość wyższości - (Wymagany lvl 12 + Ignorancja słabych) jak ignorancja słabych, jednak twój przeciwnik nie ma możliwości do rzutu obronnego w przypadku każdego twojego czaru zadającego obrażenia. * Dar niszczenia - (Wymagany lvl : 1) gdy rzucasz zaklęcia przy pomocy kryształu, wszystkie twoje destruktywne nauki ulegają umocnieniu. Bonus + 1 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Pasja niszczenia - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Dar niszczenia ) tak samo jak Dar niszczenia. Bonus + 2 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Ekstaza niszczenia - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Pasja niszczenia ) tak samo jak Dar niszczenia, z tym że tyczy się wszystkich zaklęć destruktywnych. Bonus + 3 do Poziomu Czarującego. Defensywna : * Dar ochrony - (Wymagany lvl : 1) gdy rzucasz zaklęcia przy pomocy kryształu, wszystkie twoje nauki defensywne ulegają umocnieniu. Bonus + 1 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Pasja ochrony - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Dar ochrony) tak samo jak Dar ochrony. Bonus + 2 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Ekstaza ochrony - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Pasja ochrony ) tak samo jak Dar ochrony, z tym że tyczy się wszystkich zaklęć defensywnych. Bonus + 3 do Poziomu Czarującego. * Kamienna tarcza - (Wymagany lvl : 1) niszcząc brunatny kryształ, tworzysz wokół siebie tarczę ochronną pochłaniającą obrażenia fizyczne. 10 + 1/poziom czarującego (max lvl 3) + 1 poziom niszczonego kryształu (max lvl 3) RO fizyczne/ broń + 1 przebija. Czas działania 1 minuta/poziom czarującego. * Płomienna tarcza - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Kamienna tarcza) twoją tarcze okalają płomienie. 15 + 1/poziom czarującego (max lvl 8) + 1 poziom niszczonego kryształu (max lvl 8) RO fizyczne/ broń + 2 przebija. Dodatkowo przeciwnik otrzymuje 1k4 + 1/ lvl kryształu kiedy cię atakuje. Czas działania 10 minuta/poziom czarującego. * Magmowa tarcza -(Wymagany lvl : 15 + Płomienna tarcza) twoją tarcze tworzą magmowe głazy. 20 + 1/poziom czarującego (max lvl 9) + 1 poziom niszczonego kryształu (max lvl 10) RO fizyczne/ broń + 3 przebija. Dodatkowo przeciwnik otrzymuje 1k8 + 1/ lvl kryształu kiedy cię atakuje, a bronie niemagiczne ulegają stopieniu, a drewniane o mniejszym umocnieniu niż +2 ulegają spaleniu. Czas działania 20 minut/poziom czarującego. * Szklana sfera - (Wymagany lvl : 8) niszcząc lapisowy kryształ tworzysz sferę (1.5/1.5 metra lub mniejsza) blokującą wybrane przez ciebie 3 konkretne czary do 3 lvl. Czas działania 1 minuta/ poziom czarującego. * Kryształowa sfera - (Wymagany lvl : 12 + Szklana sfera) jak Szklana sfera z tym, że blokuje 6 wybranych zaklęć do 5 lvl. Czary od 3 lvl w dół ulegają odbiciu w przeciwnika. Czas działania 1 minuta/ poziom czarującego. * Zwycięska inkantacja - (Wymagany lvl : 1) niszcząc biały diament motywujesz swoich sojuszników do walki, wzmacniając ich mocą kryształu. Sojusznicy otrzymują premię + 1 do wszystkich rzutów obronnych, KP, testów umiejętności, testów obrażeń i ataku. * Chwalebna inkantacja - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Zwycięska inkantacja) jak Zwycięska inkantacja. Sojusznicy otrzymują premię + 2 do wszystkich rzutów obronnych, KP, testów umiejętności, testów obrażeń i ataku. Ponadto otrzymują tarczę, blokującą pierwsze 10 obrażeń fizycznych. * Triumfalna inkantacja - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Chwalebna inkantacja + Szmaragdowa czystka) jak Zwycięska inkantacja. Sojusznicy otrzymują premię + 3 do wszystkich rzutów obronnych, KP, testów umiejętności, testów obrażeń i ataku. Ponadto otrzymują tarczę, blokującą pierwsze 20 obrażeń fizycznych, a wszystkie negatywne efekty na nich spoczywające mają szansę zostać rozproszone jak przy zaklęciu Rozproszenie Magii) * Szmaragdowa czystka - (Wymagany lvl : 5) poświęcając szmaragdowy kryształ rozpraszasz negatywne efekty czarów jak przy zaklęciu Rozproszenie Magii (pozytywne pozostają nietknięte). * Nefrytowa czystka - (Wymagany lvl : 12 + Szmaragdowa czystka) poświęcając szmaragdowy kryształ rozpraszasz negatywne efekty czarów jak przy zaklęciu Potężniejsze Rozproszenie Magii (pozytywne pozostają nietknięte). Dodatkowo przez następne 1 rund/lvl kryształu otrzymują + 4 do rzutów obronnych na wszelkie negatywne efekty. *Kunszt przezorności - (Wymagany lvl : 8 + Pasja ochrony + Zwycięska inkantacja) jeżeli twój przeciwnik ma większy poziom niż twoja postać, wszystkie twoje nauki defensywne są rzucane jakbyś twój poziom czarującego był wyższy o 2, nie zwracając uwagi na ograniczenie poziomowe podane w nauce. *Uzasadniona przezorność - (Wymagany lvl : 12 + Kunszt przezorności) jeżeli twój przeciwnik ma większy poziom niż twoja postać, wszystkie twoje zaklęcia defensywne są rzucane jakbyś twój poziom czarującego był wyższy o 4, nie zwracając uwagi na ograniczenie poziomowe podane w zaklęciu. *Stolica spokoju - (Wymagany lvl : 15) defensywne nauki nigdy nie niszczą kryształu, jeśli uda Ci się rzut obronny na wolę ( 20 + lvl niszczonego kryształu). *Sekwencja - (Wymagany lvl : 8 ) poświęcając trzy lapisowe kryształ w następnej rundzie masz prawo do rzucenia 3 zaklęć defensywnych. (Kryształy muszą odpowiadać poziomowi rzucanego zaklęcia, a zaklęcia muszą zostać zadeklarowane w poprzedniej rundzie). *Potężniejsza sekwencja - (Wymagany lvl : 12) poświęcając trzy lapisowe kryształy w tej, następnej, lub kolejnej rundzie masz prawo rzucić 3 dowolne zaklęcia, pod warunkiem że przynajmniej jedno będzie defensywne. (Kryształy muszą odpowiadać poziomowi rzucanego zaklęcia, a zaklęcia muszą zostać zadeklarowane w rundzie użycia nauki). *Błękitna moc - (Wymagany lvl : 1) gdy rzucasz zaklęcia przy pomocy lapisowego kryształu, wszystkie twoje zaklęcia tworzące tarcze ulegają umocnieniu. Bonus + 2 do Poziomu Czarującego. *Lazurowa moc - (Wymagany lvl : 5 + Błękitna moc) tak samo jak Błękitna moc. Bonus +3 do Poziomów Czarującego. *Lazurytowa moc - (Wymagany lvl : 15 + Lazurowa moc) tak samo jak Błękitna moc. Bonus +5 do Poziomów Czarującego. Tabela: Zaklęcia na dzień: Właściwości Klasowe: * Czary : Aby rzucać zaklęcia Akolita potrzebuje jednego kryształu, który zadeklaruje jako podstawowe źródło mocy (Wiąże swoją Moc z konkretnym kryształem, w celu jego zmiany na inny rodzaj musi odczekać 1 godzinę by osiągnął pełną sprawność. W celu zmiany kryształu na inno-poziomowy tego samego rodzaju, zużywa akcję ruchu). Akolita by rzucać czar musi mieć zadeklarowany jako źródło, klejnot o tym samym poziomie co zaklęcie, które zamierza rzucić. Pozostałe zasady jak Czarodziej, z uwzględnieniem głównego atrybuty jako Charyzma. * Kryształ matka : Podobnie jak Czarodziej, Akolita Kryształów musi zapisywać i przygotowywać zaklęcia zawczasu, jednak wszelkie informacje zapisuje w jednym głównym krysztale (który nie może służyć jako źródło do rzucania zaklęć). Ilość zaklęć zapisanych w krysztale jest nieograniczona. Aby ktoś inny niż akolita mógł odczytać zawarte w nim zaklęcia, musi powieść mu się rzut na Wiedzę Tajemną (ST 15 + poziom szukanego zaklęcia). Zaklęcia można szukać jedynie pojedynczo i nikt (nie licząc Akolitów, którym wystarczy udany test Wiedzy Tajemnej (ST 20) nie wie jakie zawiera czary). Pojedyncza próba zajmuje 1 minutę/ poziom szukanego zaklęcia. * Potęga kryształów : Akolita potrafi tworzyć kryształy zgodnie z jego poziomem czarującego, w zamian za opróżnienie komórki na czary tego samego poziomu. Musi na to poświęcić godzinę, mieć dostępny kamień szlachetny i może stworzyć jedynie 1 dziennie. * Diamentowa trwałość : Od tej pory Akolita kryształów potrafi wykorzystywać potężniejsze kryształy (Działanie Kryształów poniżej) jako dodatkowe zaklęcia w tak perfekcyjny sposób, że przy używaniu potężniejszego poziomowo kryształu, zużywa się jedynie część jego mocy, zgodnie z lvlem rzuconego zaklęcia. Dla przykładu, używając kryształu 9lvl możemy rzucić 1 zaklęcie 9lvl, 9 zaklęć 1lvl, 1 zaklęcie 5 lvl i 1 zaklęcie 4 lvla. Normalnie, nieważne do jakiego zaklęcia wykorzystamy kryształ, zawsze rozsypie się po jego rzuceniu. Działanie Kryształów Jako komórka na czary: Niezależnie od klasy jaką grasz, zaklęcia z kryształów rzuca się spontanicznie i nie trzeba ich wcześniej przygotować. Każdy kryształ posiada odpowiedni poziom, który nawiązuje do poziomu zaklęcia jakie można nim rzucić (nie licząc kryształów 10 lvl, dla nich stosuje się specjalną zasadę). Użycie kryształu wymaga wiedzy i ogromnej umiejętności. Dlatego wpierw musisz wykonać test Wiedzy Tajemnej (ST 15 + poziom rzucanego zaklęcia), a następnie test Stosowania Magicznych Urządzeń (ST 15 + poziom rzucanego zaklęcia + poziom kryształu). Niezależnie od siły kryształu, jeżeli zdecydujesz się wykorzystać kryształ wyższego poziomu by rzucić słabsze zaklęcie, ulega on całkowitemu zniszczeniu lub traci moc (zależnie od kryształu). Dla przykładu, używając kryształ 5 lvl by rzucić zaklęcie 3 lvl, przepada on tak samo jak gdyby użyć go do rzucenia zaklęcia odpowiadającego jego poziomowi. Jako amunicja do Krystalicznego Repulsora: Jeden kryształ jest w stanie zasilać Repulsor do czasu gdy nie zostanie zużyta ich energia, to jest 1k6 strzały + 1k4/poziom kryształu (Dla 1 lvl energia wystarcza jedynie na 1k6 strzałów). Specyficze kryształy lepiej nadają się do stosowania w Repulsorze i nie ulegają zniszczeniu po wykorzystaniu ich mocy: * Lapisowy Kryształ * Rubinowy Kryształ Dodatkowo określone kryształy sprawiają, że obrażenia zadawane przez tą broń stają się danego rodzaju. Dla przykładu obrażenia zadawane przez rubinowy kryształ pochodzą od ognia, a kolor wiązki jest czerwony. Krystaliczny Repulsor - broń egzotyczna, dystansowa, obrażenia 1k8 arcana, krytyczne 2x, zasięg 12 metrów. Jako wzmocnienie do zaklęć : Jeżeli nie chcemy używać kryształu jako komórki na czary, może sprawić, że rzucany przez nas czar będzie wyższego poziomu. Co za tym idzie, rzucając zaklęcie 1 lvla przy pomocy kryształu 5 lvla możemy sprawić, by zaklęcie to posiadało skalę trudności jak zaklęcie wyższego poziomu. Wielu uzna to za marnowanie potencjału, lecz ma to swoje plusy i jest o wiele prostsze. Test Wiedzy Tajemnej (ST 10 + poziom rzucanego zaklęcia) + Test Stosowania Magicznych Urządzeń (ST 15 + poziom kryształu). Dodatkowo kryształ nie niszczy się całkowicie, lecz pozbywa mocy i można go ponownie naładować lub sprzedać jak zwykły kamień szlachetny. Kryształ 10 lvl Ten specyficzny rodzaj kryształu jest horrendalnie rzadki, niezwykle potężny i zazwyczaj strzeżony lepiej niż większość artefaktów. Jak dotąd nikt nie rozwikłał zagadki ich powstawania, chociaż kilka udało się odnaleźć w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Pojedyncze znajdują się w głównych katedrach poszczególnych doktryn. * Eskalacja - zaklęcie może zostać rzucone w okręgu o średni 1 km. * Dalekowzroczność - zaklęcie może zostać rzucone na odległość 100 km. * Wszechmoc - zaklęcie ulega Powiększeniu i Wzmocnieniu lub Przedłużeniu i Maksymalizacji. ''Arcyklejnot - ''Kryształ 10 lvl, dzięki któremu można wykorzystać wszystkie 3 efekty na jednym zaklęciu. Legendy głoszą, że istnieje.